It's a Brother Sister Thing
by IcyKaku55
Summary: The Hitachiin twins have a little sister, Ageha. This is my take on her story. Instead of living with the Hitachiin family she has lived at an Orphanage for 6 years. Only in her distant memories does she know about her family, but memories are just nightmares to her. How does she react seeing her real family? How will the twins react when they find out they have a younger sister?
1. Chapter 1- I have brothers?

**SUMMARY: **The Hitachiin twins have a little sister, Ageha. This is my take on her story. Instead of living with the Hitachiin family she has lived at an Orphanage for 6 years. Only in her distant memories does she know her family. How does she react at a chance to see her real family? How will the twins react when they know they have a younger sister?

* * *

** CHAPTER 1- I've got brothers?**

"...But mommy..." I looked up at her trying to hold my tears in, which is quite hard for a little girl to do. "...Why do you hate me...?"  
"I don't hate you..." she hesitated "I promise. You are too little to understand, but I have to do this..."  
"...Mommy..." my voice was fading away.  
My daydreams ended and I realized I was in an empty bedroom in an orphanage. I stood up and peeked out into the hallway. I thought it was clear but I was proved wrong.

"Ageha?"  
"Arai? You're back?"  
"What did you expect? Summer break is over."

"You are so lucky you got to get out of this place for the whole summer," I was really jealous, but if anyone should have the chance to leave it should be a newcomer whose parents just died in the last few years. "You know you are going to have to tell me about your trip. My life is so boring I need to hear about other people's lives to make mine better." he gave me a smile, but I could tell he was freaked out.  
"...Yeah... totally... how about later..." he said looking at the clock on the wall. He waved at me and ran down the hall and out the door. I chased after him and caught up.

* * *

"Where are you going?"  
"Damn you run fast." he laughed and answered me, "I'm going to school. You should go too."  
I took a seat on the steps we were on and put my feet up, "I'll pass."

I spent the rest of my afternoon trying to get the nightmare of my biological mom out of my head. I couldn't even picture her fully in my head and it was impossible to picture my dad.

"Ageha! Wake up!" I rubbed my eyes until I could see again.

"Damn it! I fell asleep again! That's the one thing I didn't want to do."

"I told you, you should go to school." I rolled my eyes and sat up on the bed.  
"Tell me about your vacation!"

"It wasn't a vacation, I had to work silly." he said with a smile while messing up my hair.  
"Whatever," I said swatting his hand away. "Just tell me before I get bored."

"Well it was kinda boring until I saw Fujioka..." I gasped.

"You mean from your middle school? Haruhi... didn't she end up going to that rich school?"

"Yea," he laughed. "I met some her new guy friends too. They were uh... interesting."

"I get the sense you don't really like them."

"No it's not like that... well maybe it is... this one guy hated me," he looked down a little depressed.

"She is hanging out with all guys?!" he laughed and smiled again.  
"You are one to criticize. You only hang out with boys."  
"It's not my fault all the other girls get adopted!"

"You could act a little cuter. You act a lot older than eight years old." I felt a little hurt but tried to hide it. "Anyway this guy was kind of weird... He would apologize to me then freak out at me again. It could have been his twin that would apologize to me..." I was going to say something but when I looked at Arai he was deep in thought. "Now that I think of it they kinda looked like you. They had your hair color which is a very uncommon color." I grabbed his shirt and yelled.

"YOU MAKIN' FUN OF MY HAIR?!" he shook his head because he was unable to talk since I was kind of choking him. I let go and he fixed his shirt.  
"I'm not kidding; they really looked like you... a lot."

"Do you know anything about them?! Like their surname or something?"  
"Oh... yeah... Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin."

"WHAT!? What's the school?"  
"Wha...?"

"WHAT IS THE NAME OF THE SCHOOL HARUHI IS GOING TO?"  
"Ouran Academy," I ran out of the room and hailed a cab while dragging Arai along with me, since I had no clue what they looked like.  
"Let go of me!" he yelled as I dragged him into the gate of Ouran Academy. "We can't get it! It's a private school!"

"I know that! I'm not stupid. Look over there! There's a gap in the wall."  
"We can't get through that!"  
"You are skinny. Why are you yelling are you nervous to see your girlfriend."

"What? It's not like that... she doesn't even like me..." he said angrily kicking a rock. I slipped through the gap, and Arai pushed through as well. I was still pulling him by his arm because I was worried he would run away. We weren't seen for a while but once we got to the courtyard some students were looking at us. Well I guess we did stand out without uniforms on.

"Ageha... people are staring..."  
"I don't care... OMG LOOK AT THOSE FLOWERS!" I dropped his arm and ran over to a beautiful flower patch. Most of them were green but some were pink.  
"You like flowers?" he kneeled down next to me.

"I love them! I could name all the types. Hey there's a guy staring at you." I pointed at the dude looking at Arai.

"Haruhi?"  
"Hey Arai. What are you doing here?"  
"NO WAY THAT'S HARUHI!" I yelled causing even more people looking at us. A girl with red hair came over and leaned on me.  
"Haruhi, we know you are new here but you can't bring your commoner friends here, and you certainly can't bring a little kid."

"I came on my own lady... And get off of me!" I shrugged her off of me.

"This is silk! Haruhi do something with this rude little boy!"

"I'm a girl!" I looked at the flowers one more time. "Come on Arai and Haruhi. Oh, I'm Arai's friend from the orphanage." I pushed Arai in front of me. "Show me the people!" I demanded. Haruhi didn't follow us to my surprise and walked the other way. She looked very confused.  
"It's called a Host Club! Can I go talk to Haruhi now?"

"You love her so much…" I laughed and he blushed. He took off running right when I let go.

_A host club_, I mumbled to myself. _If I was a host club... and knew what a host club was... where would I be?_

"Are you going to go to the Host Club with me tomorrow?"

"Of course I love those guys so much!" I overheard two girls talking about a host club. I went up to them and asked where it was. They looked at me a little in disgust and didn't seem like they would want to tell me. They were saved by a panting Arai. "Ageha! Ageha! The twins… they are with Haruhi. Come on I told them to wait in the courtyard."

* * *

**Author's note:** Hey! So… this is the first chapter of my first Ouran High school Host Club Fanfic. Hope you liked it… blah blah blah. If any of you have read the manga then you may have seen the little spoiler (I'll call it for a lack of a better word) about Hikaru and Kaoru having a sister. I made this story based on the outline for her character. I did change the age difference between Ageha and the twins as well as the fact she is living at an orphanage. Please review and tell me what you think, constructive criticism is appreciated. I have the next few chapters planed out so the next chapter should be up soon. Thanks for reading.

*Shout out to my friend Jillie for editing!*


	2. Chapter 2- Mental

**CHAPTER 2- Mental **

"Arai, you rest here. I'm going to sprint back and you look like you are going pass out." He nodded and rested back on a post. I bolted to the courtyard we were in before.

I saw Haruhi sandwiched between two boys with my hair color. I stopped running and hid behind the wall. I wasn't one to get nervous. So I took a deep breath and looked at those awesome flowers to give me a confidence boost. I walked out and went to the fountain they were sitting on.

"Haruhi?"  
"You are friends with Arai right? Sorry you didn't give me a chance to say hello."

I scratched my head, "Uh... yeah..."

"What was that Arai doing here anyway? Why would he even come to our school?" complained one of the twins.

"Hikaru?" I said nervously.

"What?" their eyes popped out of their heads. "You know my name?"

"Lucky guess?" I said looking up at the sky. There was a beautiful purple and green butterfly above the fountain. "Oh my gosh! Look at that butterfly! Sorry... I love butterflies... I must seem like an idiot." the twins looked at each other.

"Say..." Hikaru said creepily. The twins stood up and started circling around me.

"That's a nice hair color..." Continued Kaoru.

"...Reminds me of ours..."

"...Same with your..."

"...Our eyes..." Finished Hikaru. I stopped them from circling me and stared at the ground.

"What are you doing? I don't know you weirdos! WHY ARE YOU TOUCHING ME?!" I fell to the ground and started to cry. I tried my hardest to stop but I had no control. They looked at each other confused. My eyes closed and I was back in my nightmare.

"...Mommy..." My voice faded away as I was let down on a doorstep. I looked at the two kids behind her. I think I heard someone tell me they were my brothers but I was too young to understand what was going on. "Hika-chan? Kao-chan?" I wanted to cry but I didn't know why. Suddenly there was a tall figure that kissed my head.

"I love you Ageha... but three troublesome kids is too much…" I didn't believe what the figure was saying. I closed my eyes and went into the house. My mom and the figure talked to a lady at the front desk. I was left with the two boys in the main hall.

"Look Ageha..."

"This one is green..." Hikaru said and the boys touched my shirt.

"Just like your shirt..." when I looked down they flicked my face and laughed. I laughed along instead of crying because it hurt. I laughed because I was unaware it was a joke on me. I laughed because that was what seemed right to do. I grabbed their fingers and pointed them at a blue and orange butterfly out the window.

"Look its blue and orange. Just like you Hikaru and Kaoru." they laughed at me and again I laughed along.

"Stupid girl..."

"We aren't colors..."

"...No wonder you won't live in our house anymore." yelled Hikaru and I laughed harder.

"Why are you still laughing?" asked Kaoru.

"Aren't you supposed to laugh when you are hurting?"

"...You are stupid..."

"...You do laugh when you are..."

"Happy!" they said together. I looked up confused.

"No! That can't be right. If it is then why do you guys always laugh when I guess your names wrong?" The looked shocked at me and my nightmare came to an end.

* * *

Still on the ground I wasn't crying anymore I was laughing. "What are you doing?"

"Why did you start laughing?" the twins asked looking down and my laughing on the ground.  
"Isn't that what you are supposed to do when you are hurting?" I smirked a little.

"What?!" they said together. Then they looked at Haruhi.

"Ageha?! Why are you on the ground?" Called Arai. A blonde came heading our way with a tall boy with black hair and glasses.

"Haruhi daddy can walk you home today, since Mama said we could leave early!" he yelled cheerfully. "WHAT ARE THOSE SHADY TWINS DOING STRATLING THAT COMMONER?!" He screamed.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry this one is a little short but I have it written the first few chapters together and this seemed like the best place to stop, little did I know it was only around 700 words. Thanks so much for reviewing and favoring and liking or whatever! I really appreciate it. THANKS FOR READING!


	3. Chapter 3- Opposite of love isn't hate

**CHAPTER 3- Hate isn't the opposite of love **

"Hi sempai," Haruhi sighed.

The twins looked down at me and looked back at each other and nodded. They kneeled down to the height of my head. They lifted my chin so I could see them. Shivers went down my spine, and before they could talk to me, I punched their heads and ran behind the tall blonde."What are you trying to do to me you weirdo?!" The blonde looked down at me.

"Hikaru, Kaoru? Do you know this... girl?" The blonde boy said. I smiled a little and hugged the blonde man.  
"Huh?" said everyone but the glasses guy said after I hugged him, even me.

"Uh... no boss..."  
"...but we could..."  
"...if we could ever see her face...?" I shoved my face into the blonde's back and shook my head. I whispered to the man.  
"They scare me. Are you scary?" I looked at all the people around me and got embarrassed. Arai looked the most shocked. He was elbowed by Haruhi. I saw her whisper something to him.  
It sounded like, "What is going on with her, you are friends with her right? Help her," Arai looked up at her and answered.

"I have no clue what is going on. She is acting like a little kid for the first time ever," he said looking confused, but I was sad to admit he was right. The twins came around both sides of the blonde and I. As I screamed, I clenched onto the blonde. My eyes started watering and I was fully crying.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" The blonde turned around and hugged me back.  
"Boss?" the twins said backing up.

"Sempai...Kyoya?" Asked Haruhi surprised.  
"Tamaki... you really shouldn't hug random little girls." said Kyoya.

"Tamaki is it? Can you let go of me?"  
"Huh? Why?"  
"So I can run away from the bad guys." I pushed his arms off me and started running out of the courtyard.  
"Someone get a car or something! She is super-fast. I'll go after her, just hurry!" Arai yelled running after me.  
"I'm not taking orders from him!" demanded Hikaru.  
"Come on Hikaru. You are part of the reason she was freaking out," informed Haruhi. Her, Hikaru and Tamaki went into the school and got a phone to call one of Tamaki's drivers.

Kaoru and Kyoya were left behind. Kaoru looked at the other guy's clipboard and then at Arai in the distance running after me. Then he asked Kyoya, "You must know... is that girl's surname Hitachiin?"

* * *

"AGEHA! WAIT UP! STOP RUNNING!" yelled Arai.  
I threw a rock behind me in Arai's direction. "NO WAY! WHY DID YOU MAKE ME MEET THOSE HORRIBLE BOYS?!"  
"I didn't make you meet them!" He said losing his breath. I turned around and saw him fall. When I stopped running to see if he was okay, I realized I was in the middle of the woods. "Stop running please," he begged as he panted.  
"Arai?"  
"Are you ok? You were acting like a little kid... I was worried..."

"No... I'm scared. What if those are my brothers? What if my nightmares are true? There were two boys! Two! Just like those two!"  
"Ageha..." he mumbled at a loss for words.  
"LITTLE GIRL!" Tamaki yelled running through the forest towards me with his arms open.  
"Her name is Ageha..." informed Kyoya rolling his eyes.  
"Tamaki? Are… _they_ in the car?" I asked barely getting the words out of my mouth.  
"Yes, but they don't have to come out if you don't want." he said sweetly kneeling next to me.

"Hey boss!" the piercing scream of the twins rang through my head and I clenched onto Tamaki.

"Can we come out yet?" asked Kaoru  
"It's so boring in here!" complained Hikaru.  
"It is not so great on this side…" I mumbled to myself catching Tamaki off guard. Arai sighed, glad I was back to normal… or so he thought. "Why are they following me?" I asked Tamaki. Arai tensed again.  
"Because they are worried about you Ageha... Hitachiin." I opened my eyes wide and looked at him.  
"But that's not my name anymore..."  
"Legally it is," informed Kyoya obviously not caring if he hurt me. I chuckled in discomfort.

"Not if I'm in an orphanage. My surname could change any day."  
"Today butterfly..." Tamaki looked at me."...it is Hitachiin." I looked up with a smile.

"How did you know I love butterflies?"

"I can see it in your eyes." I laughed for real this time. I shut my eyes and laughed harder. "What?" Tamaki asked.

"That's not true... I bet that glasses guy knew... or Haruhi and Arai told you. Don't lie Tamaki, and don't lie so sweetly with confidence."

"WHAT?! I thought you liked me."  
"I do... just don't lie. Don't be a bad man!" When I opened my eyes the twins were in front of me holding their hands out.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys! Thank you so much for the positive reviews! Sorry this one was a little short too, I originally had it longer but shortened it because it made more sense this way. I really hope you like this story so far. Next chapter will be longer. Please review and follow. Thanks for reading! :)

PS: I also wanted to say that I use sur-name instead of last name (For the people who didn't know)


	4. Chapter 4- The Green Rose

**Chapter 4- The green rose**  
"Nice one, kid! High five!" I screamed and backed up behind Tamaki.

"Come out little flower..." said Tamaki as I pulled on his blazer.

"What kind of flower?" I asked the group not just Tamaki. The twins looked at each other and decided on what to say.  
"How about a green one? Like your shirt?" I laughed still not looking at them and hiding behind Tamaki.  
"B+, not what I was asking but a good enough answer... if you don't mind ok. Next guess?" I looked over at Arai who was seated next to Haruhi and Kyoya, who was leaning on a tree.  
"A pink one...?" guessed Arai nervously.  
"AH! WRONG!"  
"I don't know flowers," he said smiling at me. Hikaru came into my sight and moved closer to Tamaki.

"Duh, Haruhi do you know a type of flower, you are smart?" Arai asked but I was getting horribly bored.

"GAME IS OVER!" I yelled, "It's boring..." Tamaki shifted himself so he could see me. He pulled a flower out of the ground and handed it to me. It was a light green with a dark green stem.  
"Sweet." I said and Arai chuckled, which got a hatred stare from the twins, mostly Hikaru. "But, you killed the flower!"

"No I didn't. Wait what? Mama!? Is that how flowers work?" Tamaki asked. He was freaking out. Kyoya looked up and fixed his glasses.

"Yes Tamaki, that is how flowers work," He sighed and Tamaki apologized to me.  
"Do I have to come out?" I asked.  
"Huh?" said Tamaki confused. "Do you want to come out from under me?"  
"Sempai when you put it that way it sounds wrong." Informed Haruhi and Tamaki blushed.  
"So, do you want to come out, Ageha?"

"No..." I looked at the little glimpse of Hikaru's leg I could see. "I don't hate being with them... those scary boys... But when I see them I freak out and get a look of flashbacks from my nightmares. I like it here. I like being able to talk to them without having to see them and if I get scared I can hold onto your shirt and feel better."

"I like talking to you too." said Kaoru's higher voice so I knew it was him.  
"Kaoru..." muttered Hikaru, "Yea, I like talking to you too."  
"Can you..."

"...Could you maybe come out?" I was confused I shut my eyes and covered them with my hands.

"What are you doing?" asked Tamaki's voice.  
"Trying to see into my nightmares."

"Why would you want to do that?" I didn't answer him, maybe because I didn't know how to say what I was feeling. I felt like my nightmares would have the answers. Or that maybe this was a dream and I was imagining myself having brothers and a family.

"Age..."  
"...Ha." the twins said quietly forming my name.

"In my nightmare there is my mom. There is a tall figure that clings to my mom. They say they love me, but I don't feel any love towards them. When they sign me up for the adoption place, and I'm left with two eight year old boys. They pull tricks on me and laugh at me. I laugh too, but we aren't laughing together," Tamaki suddenly hugged me.

"I know those boys may seem mean and evil, but that's how they are to people who are not them. They call me silly and say that I shouldn't be living in their house anymore..." Tamaki looks around for help from the other highschoolers around them. The twins whisper something I can't make out.  
"I guess we did say that..." Kaoru says putting his hand behind his head. Hikaru sighs and finishes the sentence.  
"...to you."  
"But we thought..."  
"...You weren't related to us..."  
"...Somehow we told ourselves..."  
"...You were just someone our parents knew..."  
"...Who we didn't know or love..."  
"...Like they did..." They bit their lips and peeked out from under Tamaki to see them. "I remember it a little bit, do you Kaoru?"  
"Of course, but we were so young..."  
"...WE WERE JEALOUS!" yelled Hikaru scaring me a little bit so I slipped back behind Tamaki. "No, wait! I didn't mean to scare you."  
"Next time say what you mean!" I yelled raising my voice a bit. I took a deep breath. "Why were you jealous Hikaru?"  
"You can tell us apart?" they said together.  
"Your voices are different. It's not that hard if you are talking. I wasn't lying when I said your voices were better than your faces." Everyone around me looked a little confused and Tamaki looked as if he was trying to hold in his laughter.  
"Our parents barely had time to care about us."  
"When this other girl came and took more of…"  
"…Our parents time…"

"…We didn't like it." Hikaru said, and I tried to come out again. I looked at the two auburn haired boys in front of me. I wasn't a hundred percent sure which one was which but I had a good guess. They looked deep in thought like they were looking right through me. "Say…" Hikaru said creepily just like before. They came a little closer to Tamaki and I.

"…Wanna play a game…" I threw my legs around so they were facing the boys and I had a perfect view of them.

"Haha yeah!" I cheered holding my legs close to my chest. The twins pulled a hat out of their pockets. I heard Haruhi sigh and saw her roll her eyes along with Kyoya and Tamaki.

"Ok… come out…"  
"…You can't play the game if you can't see us." They told me. I was not very fond of the idea of having to be face to face with of them.

"Can't I just hear your voices?" I asked letting go of my legs and grabbing Tamaki's jacket.

"Nope…" answered Kaoru.  
"Sorry, you need to see us if you want to play." I tugged on Tamaki's jacket and looked him in the eyes. He nodded at me and pulled me by my arm out from behind his back.  
"It is okay, I promise." He reassured me and sat me at the end of his long legs. "Tell her the rules already!" he demanded.

"Yeah boss!" they said together placing the hats on their head and tucking their hair behind it. They switched around for a few seconds and then talked in perfect unison. "So Ageha… Which one of us is Hikaru?" I thought about it and placed my hand on my chin like people do when they look like they are thinking deeply. But I stuck my tongue out because that's what I do when I think.

"Aw that is so cute Ageha!" squealed Tamaki. I elbowed his leg.

"I'm thinking!" He kept quiet from then on. I stared at both boys. The left boy had slightly bigger colder eyes. The other had barely noticeable smaller kinder eyes then the first one. "The one on the left is Hikaru!"  
"Nope you guessed wrong!" they smiled and winked. Haruhi stood up and slid between them.  
"She was right. Hikaru is on the left," she pointed to Hikaru and showed almost no emotion.  
"Not on our left…" joked Kaoru.

"You love to ruin all our fun Haruhi," Hikaru whined. Haruhi walked out of the woods. Once she found her way out she walked home alone.  
I got a tap on my shoulder from Arai. I turned and he smiled at me, "We should head back to the orphanage." I looked up at Tamaki and carefully got up so I would avoid stepping on his legs. Arai held his hand out and helped me up.

I heard behind me Hikaru complaining. "…And now he takes my sister…"

* * *

Author's note: Hey guys, yes this one is longer and yes my editor let me know that. I would like this to be the length of all of them or longer. What do you guys want? (longer chapters would equal slower updates though.) I will try to get the next chapter up soon but I do have to finish writing this one guys. Thanks for reading! Thanks for all the reviews so far!


	5. Chapter 5- Host Club Help

**CHAPTER 5- Host Club Help**

We creep silently back into the orphanage desperately trying not to get caught leaving the orphanage without permission. Arai waved goodbye to me as he went down the boy's hallway in the orphanage. I crept against the wall and slipped into my room. As I lay on my bed my mind was allowed to process what had just happened.

That night I slept silently without any nightmare's going through my head. Somehow during the night I made the decision to see those auburn haired boys again, even though I was afraid. In my mind I didn't want to know my past. I didn't want to know my family. Maybe because in my mind I believed they rejected me, and maybe that was true. But in my heart I missed having a family. In my heart I needed to go back and see those Hitachiin boys.

I walked in to the dining room of the orphanage. I sat down to eat but was unable to consume my breakfast. As I was poking my pancakes with my fork I heard a voice, "Ageha? Ageha? Earth to Ageha?" I shook my head, because without realizing I started to space out. "Are you alright?" asked Arai.

"You have been spacing out all morning," informed Kaya, a girl from the orphanage.

"Sorry, I'm fine."

"You don't look ok," she said pulling the fork out of my hand, which I was still stabbing into my pancakes. "What's wrong?"

"Hey!" I yelled shocking everyone. "Arai, could you come to that school again with me today?"

"What? You mean with the twins… are you sure you will be able to see them again?" I nodded and pushed my chair back and raced towards my room. I stopped at the doorway leading to the hallway. "Be ready soon Arai."

* * *

We stood in front of the front gate. Arai started walking in but I held him back. I stood still staring at the gate nervous in shock. As we walked in I stayed looking at the ground to make sure my feet were still movie because at any moment I knew I could freak out and give up. "We got trouble, those two commoners are back again." "Better warn Suoh or he will get attacked again." "I hope they don't cause a scene again like yesterday." I heard voice around me stay. Each voice cracked into my ears louder, harder, and at a high pitch than the last. It is hard to ignore such annoying voice but somehow I managed to push the words to the back of my mind.

"Ignore them," Arai whispered to me, but I already was trying to do as he said. "Do you think students are still in class?" He asked. I stayed silent in order to keep myself calm. I took a deep breath, and Arai kept walking. "I think it is up those stairs and the first door on the left, well that is what Haruhi told be anyway." He looked down at me and kneeled until he was at my height, which was pretty tall for an eight year old. "Do you want me to come with you?" He said seriously without the goofy smile he always wore.

"I'll be alright. Wait down here ok?"

"Sure," I nodded and walked up the stairs leaning my body weight on the stair rail. I slowly stepped up a few of the stairs then looked back down at Arai." He coaxed me to go up with hand motions. As I stood in front of the huge doors to music room number 3. I gulped and pulled the door handle.

I slipped in very quietly, so no one heard me. I stood against the door looking all around the room. I notice a few familiar faces like Tamaki, Kyoya, Haruhi and the twins. There was a blonde boy who looked about a year or two older than me but he was in a high school uniform. Next to him on the couch (not going into why that shouldn't be in a classroom) was a tall boy with black hair and an angry face. The room was filled with girls around the boys. For each boy there was at least three girls across from him who were watching him. Haruhi also had a few girls around her. I didn't understand what I was seeing, I was so confused. The next thing I knew Kyoya was by my side.

"I take it you are here to see the twins…" I looked up at him and slid away. Then I wondered to myself, _Why was I here? Did I want to talk to anyone? Did I want to see the boys that could be my brothers and my family_? If the answer wasn't clear in my head how could I explain it to this witty highschooler in glasses.

"I…I don't know… But that could be it,"

"Oh, I don't care either way, but if you want to see them I'll allow you this time to go over and talk to them. Just do not bother the consumers," I tried not to take offense to that. I was under the assumption that he wasn't the kind of person to spare other people's feeling. I nodded and stared at my feet. My brain wanted to move and walk over there to the table Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting at (with a few girls of course), but my feet still stayed still. I dragged my feet forward past the two couches in the middle of the room. One of the couches held Tamaki. I tapped him shoulder and when he turned around I ducked under the couch. _Why did I do that? _I regretted doing that, but only now was I aware I had little control over my movements.

"Ageha!?" He squealed.

"Is that a little girl?" asked a brunette from across the room.

Tamaki looked over the couch. When he saw me he jumped over the couch and the girl next to him scream and I would have to if I wasn't so in shock.

"Why are you here? You are so cute," Haruhi looked over at me and walked over.

"Sempai, you are going to break her." She informed Tamaki as he hugged me half to death.

"Haruhi are jealous daddy is hugging another little girl?" He let go of me and hugged Haruhi with tears coming out of his eyes, "Daddy is sorry Haruhi. Don't be angry with me," he wined.

"Let… go… of… ME!" She yelled sending Tamaki into the corner crying. I laughed a little, but the realized I was left on the cold floor. I felt a sudden pain in my knee, but ignored it for the moment.

"Hi there! I'm Hani! Who are you, because you are very cute! Do you want to have some cake with me?" the blonde boy asked me.

"I'm Ageha…" I noticed out of the corner of my eye the twins turning their heads towards me.

"Would you like to hold my bunny?" He said jumping around and pulling out a worn out light pink bunny. The bunny was shoved in my face and I started to cough. The tall dark haired boy came up behind Hani.

"Too close," he mumbled and Hani ran to a table and sat down in sadness. He ate a piece of cake and talked to him bunny. I pulled myself up from the ground pulling on the table Hani was at.

"What kind of cake are you having?" I asked trying to see over the table; in my defense it was a very tall table.

"Strawberry," He answered smiling again.

"Could I have a bite?" He jumped out of his chair and handed me the plate set out for the bunny.

"Of course! Sorry, oso-chan I'm going to give Ageha some of your cake," I giggled and took a big bite. I was a sucker for sweets because at the orphanage I rarely got sweets to eat unless it was someone's birthday. Tamaki sprung back to my side.

"That is so cute! You can have all the cake you want!"

"She will have to pay for that," announced Kyoya.

"Pay? I'm an orphan… I don't have spending money," I said looking at the cake I had taken a bite of. Tamaki gave me another piece.

"Stop being a downer Mommy," He kept piling more plates of cake on my stack. After there was at least 15 plates in my hands I threw them on the table and fell on my knees.

"Sempai, how much cake did you think a little girl could eat. We aren't all like Hani-sempai." Haruhi said helping me up. All I was aware of was that my knee was hurting more than before. I heard a crash behind me.

It was a fist hitting a wooden table. The crash was followed by a few girls screaming.

"Hikaru…" I heard Kaoru mumbled. I turned around and saw Hikaru angrily looking at his fist on the table.

"Hika-chan…?" said Hani walking closer to the twins. I tugged on Tamaki's pants and looked up at him. I pulled myself up and stood up so I could see both of the twins. I looked straight at them and held on to Tamaki's hand. I was scared but I tried not to show it, but it was probably noticeable since I was crushing Tamaki's hand.

"Hikaru… Kaoru… I… I…" I started to stubble on my words and my legs got weak. My knee started to hurt more and more. My right leg bent and I fell over with only Tamaki's arm stopping me from hitting the floor hard. I felt like a fool and of course it was right when I was about to talk to my brothers again.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys! I was writing this one and then looked how long it was I glad that it turned out as long as it did. I really hope you are liking this story, all the reviews mean a lot to me and I would like the respond to any I can. Updates will not be as fast as they were in the first few chapters. Expect 2-4 updates a week. My goal for this week is 3, but hopefully I will be able to do 4. Like always thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6- An Interesting Idea

**Chapter 6- Interesting ideas**  
"Ouch…" I muttered taking my other hand and applying pressure on my knee. "Sorry…" I let the word come out though I didn't know what I was apologizing for. Maybe I was sorry I came, because at that moment I was regretting that I was in that music room. I sucked in the pain from my knee getting banged around. As I limped across the roomI noticed that almost everyone was watching me. "Can I sit with you two?" I asked holding my tears back. I could tell Hikaru and Kaoru were confused but touched.  
"Of…"  
"…course," They answered and I limped back across the floor to grab a chair. Once the chair was at the table with the twins I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Then I sat between one of the boys and a blonde. She was nice and helped push my chair in because I was too short.  
The two boys looked at each other and the twin who was next to me leaned in closerand placed his hand on my sholder. My vision was blurred from the pain, so i didn't see which twin was who. I sucked in my breath. Even though I was scared I tried to stay brave.  
"Your knee hurts doesn't it," Said the twin who was farther from me. From his voice I could tell it was Hikaru. Kaoru moved his hand off my shoulder and went closer to the chair.  
"Now let's make sure you are not bleeding…" He touched the bottom of my pants and rolled up the end. I sucked in because of the pain.  
"They are insulting that little girl…" I heard Tamaki whisper. My pants were rolled up and I could see the bruise on my knee. I was not bleeding but it was turning black and blue. Kaoru and Hikaru were the only ones that could see it. Kaoru moved his hands away from me and pushed his chair back, which made me feel horrible. I felt like they hated me. Maybe I was afraid of them... but I never hated them.  
"That looks… uh…"  
"…kinda bad," finished Hikaru. Tamaki sprung across the room over to us. He put his hand on his chin as if he was thinking. Then he thrusted his hand to point at Kyoya.  
"WE NEED TO HELP THIS GIRL! Look at her knee!"  
"Hey," I muttered to myself.  
"WE NEED TO GET A DOCTOR!"  
"Sempai, haven't you ever heard of a school nurse?" asked Haruhi jokingly.  
"…School... nurse…?" mumbled Tamaki. I noticed that Kyoya was rolling his eyes as he handed me an ice pack. I gave him a questioning look, but I put the icepack on my knee anyway.  
"Keep it elevated and keep the ice pack on so it doesn't swell," he instructed. I was a little skeptical. "My family owes a bunch of medical related businesses; I picked up a few things." He said humbly but I could see through his act, and he was really trying to brag.  
"That looks cold Ageha, here," Haruhi handed me a napkin," wrap this around the ice pack." She looked concerned. I wrapped the napkin around the icepack and slowly placed it on my knee. I jerked and pulled it away.  
"Are you sure about this mister?" I asked Kyoya, and he rolled his eyes and took theice pack out of my hand.  
"Put your leg up." He demanded and I listened, but I was terrified. "Now I'll put the ice pack on it," He placed it hard on my knee. It was so cold that it stung.  
"OUCH! It stings!" I wiggled my leg but he held it still. "Dude! Ouch!"  
"STOP YOU ARE HURTING HER!" The twins yelled to my surprise. Hikaru jumped up from his chair and smacked Kyoya's hand. After Hikaru did this Kaoru grabbed the ice packand threw it at Kyoya. The twins wrapped their arms around me and hugged me.  
This was not actually as sweet as it sounded. The twins crushed me and pulled me in opposite directions. But I didn't care. Though I was in pain I was so happy. I was happy that someone loved me. It was even better that they were my brothers.  
Happiness was not the only emotion I was feeling. I was sad. Sad was the only word to describe my feeling. I felt sad because I knew I wasn't really accepted into my family. If I was really loved I would be living with my family.  
"Stop! You are going to break her! Get off her you shady twins!" Yelled Tamaki trying to save me(?). The twins (still hugging me) moved the chair I was sitting in away from Tamaki. Tamaki would try to save me again and this system would repeat. Over and over and over again. Poor me.

* * *

THIRD PERSON POV  
Haruhi, Kyoya, Hani, and Mori stayed away from the scene happening in the host club.  
A few girls were talking to Mori and Hani. The girls would say, "I think it is so sweet." Or,"They have a little sister and that is soooo cute!" And then they would squeal.  
"Do you ladies think she is cuter than me? What if I eat more cake?" Hani plead.  
"Oh no Hani. You are the cutest. We think it's sweet the twins have a little sister that's all," Hani cheered and the girls sighed because they were nervous they let him down. Mori began to speak.  
"You should teach her…"  
"Teach her what Takashi?" He said jumping on Mori's back.  
"To be cute." He finished.  
Across the room, near the chaos stood Haruhi and Kyoya. They were to the side near a window watching the skeptical of Tamaki and twins suffocating a poor helpless eight year old girl. Haruhi looked up at Kyoya with a melting ice pack in his hand.  
"Did you plan that Kyoya?" Haruhi asked.  
"Plan what?" He asked clearly knowing what she was referring too.  
"Well it does seem like all the corners of the couches are pointing out and the tables are higher than normal. Also you had an ice pack ready... and we don't evenstore ice packs in here. You're trying help them, aren't you?"  
"Interesting idea Haruhi. And you say you aren't creative?" He joked, but inside he was shocked. To him everyone in the host club was an idiot, but it was sure hard to trick Haruhi.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This did take a little longer to write and upload. I am wanted to spread out the chapters a little more because I feel that this story is going too fast. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! Please tell me what you think, because I really want to make this story better. Thanks for reading. I'll try to update soon. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7- Store of Loneliness

**CHAPTER 7- Store of loneliness**

"Leave me alone! Someone help me!" I yelled trying to free myself from between Tamaki and the twins. The next thing I knew was being lifted out of the chair by the dark haired boy. "Thanks, but you kinda hurt my knee," I said as he let me down.

I spread my arms out wide and grinned, "Now, why I came," I blurted out. "Can… Could I play the game again?" The twins smiled at me and pulled out the hats. The girls around us clapped, so I guessed they were playing along too. One asked me to sit next to her, but I took the seat next to Tamaki. The girls here were scary. They were always giggling and clapping like robots or something.

"Ready… Age?" said one of them. I nodded and they started turning around. "Which one of us is Hikaru?" girls around me started trying to guess by pointing at them. Tamaki looked uninterested and left the table. He went over to Haruhi and Kyoya and started annoying them, but not on purpose.

"Age…"

"…Ha!" The twins whined.

"Guess! Guess! Guess! Guess!" They went on together in unison. I nodded my head but gave up my hopes of silence in this place. I was about to state my guess when I remembered Arai at the bottom of the stairs. I sprung out of my seat and ran out the door before anyone could stop me.

"Oops!" I peered around the corner until I could see Arai. "Get up here you bum!" I yelled smiling. He laughed and walked up the stairs.

"What's that guy doing here?" Mumbled Hikaru.

"That one is Hikaru!" shouted a brunette. She jumped up and down cheering, "I'm right! I'm right!" I slid my worn out shoes across the floor so I was back near the chair. Arai walked in awkwardly standing at the door. I patted the chair next to me, which used to be Tamaki's. Arai came over and the twins stared at him. The room became really tense.

"Uh…" I mumbled, "Maybe I could play a different time… because… she got it right."

"What?" asked Kaoru, while Hikaru frowned. They sat down and took the hats off their heads. "Are you still scared of us?"

"I don't think so… I can't tell anymore," the words came flowing out of my mouth so fast that I didn't even know what I was saying. I was still unsure of my feeling towards the twins. I could not except the fact I had brothers; that I had a real family.

Back at the orphanage I kept headphones to listen to a used radio, because if I let my mind wander too much I would go on wondering about my family. I imaged what was supposed to be a normal family; a family where my parents loved me and cared for me. Would that family include the twins? I was not sure. In my head those people from my nightmares weren't there at all. In my mind my family was all I ever dreamed of.

* * *

"Ageha! Wake up sweetie," called the orphanage mother. I sprung up from the bed I was in and looked up at her. She was in her mid-fifties but dresses and looked like she was 20 years younger. She sat down on the end of my bed. "Since you are one of the oldest could you go pick up today's grocery list?" Inside I knew she didn't want to go and was just trying to force the kids here to do her work. I nodded anyway and took the list.

As I walked out of my room and I realized I had no clue what time or day it was. I peered into other rooms until I could see a clock. It read 10:30 am. A day had already passed since I went to the the high school.

When I arrived near the grocery store there was a mob outside the door and a limo around the corner.

"So charming!" I heard high pitched voices yell and scream. I pushed through the long line of people leading up to the doors of the grocery store. It really helped that I was a small person so i could get between people with ease.

"Kyoya senpai, just go ask for directions." I heard a girls voice say. That kinda sounds like Haruhi.

"This is your town Haruhi, one would think you would know where to go," I heard Kyoya's voice say and I became really scared.

"Kyoya!" Yelled Tamaki's voice, "Let's go ask in there," He said proudly point to the doors of the grocery store. Instead of pointed at the door he ended up pointing at me. I screamed. "Ageha!" He yelled and parted through the crowd to hug me.

"Ouch! Tamaki!" I yelled trying to break through.

"Sempai you are going to break her," informed Haruhi.

"Oh! I'm sorry Haruhi. Don't be mad with daddy." he yelled letting go of me as I fell to the ground. I pushed myself up and walked inside.

"Excuse me I'll go buy food now," I mumbled. I realized that Hani was following me. "Stop following me!"

"Do they have cake here Age-chan?" He said jumping around through the aisles.

"Age-chan?" I had never been called that before... and it was kind of weird. After that it was obvious that I would have to spend my day with these people yet again... great.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys! I am beyond sorry that this took so long. I have been crazy busy and so has my editor (Jillie). This is a little shorter but I really wanted to get it out. I hope you still like this story. Please REVIEW. I'll try to update faster, but I'm kind of at a lost for inspiration lately. Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8- Fast Times in the Food Aisle

**Chapter 8- Fast Times in the Food Aisle**

So there I was in the middle of my town's local grocery store surrounded by a bunch of rich high schoolers and a ton of people watching them. "Age-chan! Age-chan! Do they have cake? Do they have cake?" Hani said as he jumped up and down.

"Yes!" I yelled losing it, because he was just that annoying. "They have cake here!"

"You went too far," mumbled Mori. The twins laughed.

"Age…"

"..ha" Kaoru finished, "Why are you…"

"…here anyway?" They asked me as they leaned over my shoulder and walking slightly ahead of me through the aisles. I waved my list in the twin to my right's face. By his voice I assumed it was Hikaru.

"To get food for the orphanage," I watched his smirk turn into a frown.

"Oh," They muttered together. Tamaki pushed through and picked me up.

"I know what we will do! We will help you find the food on this list!" Tamaki announced to the whole store. Some people actually started clapping for him.

"I think she could find the food items better than you sempai," informed Haruhi. She wasn't wrong. I highly doubt Tamaki knows his way around a 'commoners grocery store' as he would call it. I also don'tthink Tamaki knows what half the items on my list were.

"What do you think Ageha?" Tamaki asked me as he lifted me up higher on his shoulder. I laughed at the thought of Tamaki shopping in this store. I smiled and answered.

"I think you should take half the list and the others should take the other half and race." I giggled and wrapped my arms around his head.

"That is actually not a bad idea, though I would win of course," commented Kyoya. I folded the list in order to rip it nicely. They were pretty even in number and walking distance. This was going to be entertaining. There were going to be two teams. Team Tamaki was Tamaki, Mori, and Kaoru. Team Kyoya was Kyoya, Hani, and Hikaru. The twins were split up because I wanted to see them work separately. Haruhi wasn't on a team because she knew her way around stores like this.

"Ready?" I asked. A huge smile was present on my face. This was a feeling I wasn't used to but I enjoyed it. I looked at Haruhi and we counted to 3.

"One, Two, Three, GO!" We yelled together sending the teams running. Some people were watching. Others were victims to the stampedes of the host club. I pitied the customers more than I pitied myself from hanging out with these people.

* * *

"Hani come on! I will not lose to that idiot!" Barked Kyoya.

"Wow Kyoya-sempai you are really serious about this…" mumbled Hikaru.

"Yea, yea... the first thing on the list is… a gallon and a half of milk. That would probably be with all the frozen stuff," Kyoya announced to his group dragging them to the frozen section of the store.

"Oranges… Kaoru!" called Tamaki by pointing at the auburn haired boy. "Where would you find Oranges in a commoner's store?" Kaoru shrugged his shoulders as Tamaki spoke.

"Do I look like I know Boss?" he responded.

"Mori-sempai?" Tamaki asked. Mori pointed to the fruit section and the team was off that way to get any fruit needed. It was hard for me to watch both teams. I ran back and forth through the aisles, which was okay because I am a kid and kids run through here all the time. Either way it was interesting to watch. I dragged Haruhi around with me and we were laughing about how stupid they could be. Tamaki looked for steak in the pet aisle. Then Hani left halfway through for cake and Kyoya went ballistic. For once in my life I was having so much fun, but it may have been at the expense of others. Fun is fun.

When the main event came to an end Kyoya's team won (was there even a moment I did not think Kyoya would win? No.). Tamaki was dragging his team to the public bathroom for shampoo. "What do we win anyway Age?" Hikaru asked.

"Stop bragging Hikaru!" complained stubborn Kaoru.

"Hmm… I didn't think about a prize," I said walking out of the store after I had paid for everything. Tamaki had tried to pay but Kyoya wouldn't let him. I was kind of confused during that whole conversation. I looked around outside for some inspiration for the prize. I saw a swallowtail butterfly landing on a yellow green daisy. "I got it!" The members host club turned to me, "You can have that flower… but don't kill it!"

"It's so pretty!" yelled Hani kneeling to it.

"That's kind of a lame prize Age," said Hikaru.

I threw a punch at him and yelled. "It's awesome!" Kaoru, Tamaki, Haruhi and I started to laugh.

"Hey!" Hikaru said rubbing his face then laughing with us. That is what I wanted to remember from that day; us laughing. It was a nice picture to keep in my head.

"Age…" Hikaru started

"…ha? What are you…" Kouru continued.

"…going to..."

"do now?" the twins asked around me as I stood up and went away from the daisy.

"Hmm… I don't know… going to the orphanage I guess…" I answered. They frowned a little.

"We should walk you there then," Kaoru suggested. Tamaki squeezed his way toward us.

"I would like to see this place you are living."

"Ok sempai! Is it ok if I call you sempai? Haruhi always does it and it sounds fun." The next thing I knew Tamaki was lifting me up and hugging me to death. "Is…that…alright…with you… Haruhi?" I managed to ask while my lungs were being squeezed. I looked at her and she nodded. I wasn't really thrilled about them coming to see my orphanage. I was scared I would get in trouble leading people there. All I can do now is hope for the best.

* * *

Hey there guys! Tried to write this one faster. I almost did not write this chapter today but I did not procrastinate (level up!) This chapter was more of a filler leading to a main point in the story. I guess the turning point you could call it. Thanks for reading as always!


	9. Chapter 9- In Secret

**CHAPTER 9- In secret**

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist as we walked down the sidewalk to my orphanage. I didn't hear the voices behind me joking and laughing. I couldn't even hear the silence of Kyoya ignoring everyone. I was in shock imagining what their reactions and what the orphanage mother would say. Still in the depths of my mind I managed to talk to the host club members, "It's right around the corner… you can go now."

"Do you not what us to see your orphanage Ageha?" Asked Tamaki who wasa little hurt by my statement.

"I uh…" I zoned out and never finished my sentence. I couldn't help but look forward. Tamaki thrusted his arm forward.

"We are going to see Ageha's house because she is a very important per…" He was cut off by one of the twins.

"Boss…" The twin muttered.

"We don't have to…"

"…If she does not want to…" they whispered to Tamaki-senpai. I was shocked but I did not turn around. My eyes stayed forward and I kept moving towards the orphanage building.

Once I stepped in the brown wooden building I turned around and looked back. There was no one there. Was I happy or upset they didn't come? I was left with that question all afternoon and stayed up late wondering about it that night. I couldn't get my small mind to make a decision.

"Ageha! Ageha!" Two girls came running into my room the next morning. One was Kaya, she was older than me at age 13. The other girl was younger at age 7. Her name was Compa. I wiped my eyes and sat up in my bed.

"What?" I asked trying not to be rude but I was annoyed to have to wake up that early.

"You missed it!" screamed Kaya.

"Yeah, you missed it," repeated Compa.

"Missed what?" I wondered.

"Yesterday afternoon there were some of the cutest and hottest boys I had ever seen outside," My first thought was the host club but Kaya was kind of a weird girl. She would always be talking about a new boy she had a crush on and all the kids here would have to listen to her stories.

"I thought the little one was cute. I wonder how old he was," commented Compa. Compa was always trying to act like Kaya and be more mature than everyone, including me. She is kind of a copycat.

"I wonder if…" I mumbled to myself. "It has to be them… Hey!" I yelled shocking and probably scaring the girls. "Did Arai see them by any change?"

"Yeah I guess… He was a little annoyed unlike anyone else."

"Yeah he was annoyed," Compra repeated. I ignored her and slipped on shoes. I bolted to the main room.

"Arai!" I yelled looking around frantically. I ran to the kitchen still calling his name. Finally he came out of the boy' bedrooms.

"Yeah Ageha?" He asked scratching his head and rubbing his eyes to get himself awake.

"Were those host club people here yesterday?"

"Yea… shortly after you came in yesterday. I'm surprised you didn't notice them."

"I wonder what they wanted. I didn't think they were going to come here after I left them yesterday. I should go see them," I swung the door open and tried to run out the door. Arai grabbed my hand to stop me and said, "Ageha wait, you still have your pajamas on."

* * *

_**Yesterday**_

_**3**__**rd**_ _**person**_

"_Why did you guys stop me? Don't you even care about your little sister?!" Yelled Tamaki Suoh._

"_Shut up!" Hikaru yelled back. "She can still hear us…" He whispered covering Tamaki's mouth. They waited a minute in silence, then Hikaru nudged Kaoru to look around the corner._

"_Clear!" Kaoru told the group of teenagers._

"_See now we can go milord…" Hikaru started_

"…_Because Ageha won't have to worry about us being there," Kaoru finished. Tamaki nodded as if he understood what they were saying._

"_Right, and then Haruhi can go in acting like a lost commoner kid,"Haruhi and the twins glared at him._

"_That is a horrible idea," moaned Haruhi. Tamaki went to the other side of the bush to sulk and cry._

"_Daddys sorry Haruhi," He whined. The twins and Haruhi decided to ignore Tamaki's sulking. Kyoya yawned and decide to leave the group. Mori only stayed because Hani wanted to stay. The plan was set, though it was a lot less retarded than Tamaki's. They would just catch a look at the orphanage and then leave. They would not go inside because that would risk Ageha seeing them._

"_That is…"_

"…_where she lives…" The twins mumbled together in disbelief. They looked at each other and pitied their new found little sister. But even more so they began to feel guilty._

* * *

**Ageha's POV**

I was changed now. I wore a teal t-shirt with a purple butterflypattern on the bottom of it and loose jeans. Then I had my favorite pair of worn out muddy converse on. Sometime in the 5 minutes it tookme to get changed I decide to go to my school for once instead of confronting the host club. Maybe that was my first mistake of that fateful day.

* * *

Author's note: Hey there guys! This is a tad short but I wanted to end even sooner. I'm also on vacation so I didn't have much time. These chapters are all leading to a huge point my editor wanted to happen in like the 3rd chapter. I am trying to think what will happen after. This is probably boring to read. Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks for reading!_  
_


	10. Chapter 10- Second try

Hey guys! I'm going try writing a whole chapter in third person instead of Ageha's point of view. Tell me how you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 10- Second try **

The two boys lay in their bed just about to wake up. The boy on the left nudged the one on the left, "Hikaru…" he mumbled. Hikaru yawned and pulled himself up using Kaoru's back.

"Ugh… what Kaoru?" he moaned. Kaoru didn't want to joke around. He remained serious. His mind was thinking about the seven year old girl Ageha. The girl that could possibly be the Hitachiin twins little sister. The afternoon before they both visited the girl's orphanage. And both of them could not forget the image of that place, though they didn't want to admit it was real.

"What are we going to do?" Kaoru asked staring out the window.

"About what?" Hikaru asked in response but he knew exactly what his twin brother was talking about.

"You know…" Kaoru said sadly, Hikaru nodded and the two sighed together.

"I feel like it is our fault…"

"…But we didn't know any better…"

"…does it matter?" Hikaru asked and the boys stared at each other. Thinking about the events of yesterday both twins reached for their phones.

"Boss?" They asked each other and then nodded. While calling Tamaki Suoh the boys attempted to get changed. "Come on boss…" They moaned to the speaker. Tamaki still had not answered the phone.

"Yes?" Tamaki answered the phone with great enthusiasm.

"Boss...?" The twins moaned as they implied the meaning of their call.

"I see..." Tamaki said sadly, but he quickly got over it. "We must go back to that horrible place," the boys gasped in shock because Tamaki actually got a hint. "And we will go INSIDE!" Tamaki announced and the boys clapped while putting their shirts on. Tamaki hung up the phone and rushed to call Kyoya.

The dark haired Kyoya Ootori was still sleeping at this time in the morning. When he heard his phone ring he growled and ignored it. This only caused Tamaki to call again. When Kyoya still didn't answer Tamaki became worried. He called and called and called until finally Kyoya sucked up his pride and answered this phone. "WHAT?!" Kyoya yelled, he was pissed off.

"Kyoya, Kyoya I was so worried! Why did you not answer me?! I was so scared Kyoya."

"Is that why you called Tamaki?" Kyoya asked gritting his teeth.

"Of course not," Kyoya rolled his eyes and tried not to snap the phone in half. "I called for you to come to Ageha's orphanage again!" Tamaki said proudly ignoring the fact Kyoya was about to kill him through a cell phone. Kyoya hung up the phone. Tamaki tried again.

When Kyoya still didn't answer him Tamaki decided to call Haruhi now that he stole her phone number from the twins. Haruhi, who was already awake, reluctantly answered her phone.

"What senpai?" she asked.

"Hi Haruhi!" He yelled totally forgetting why he called.

"Did you just call only to say hi? Because I have to get ready for school," Tamaki gasped on the other side of the phone.

"School…" he just realized that he had a school to go to. The twins were planning to skip so Tamaki never thought about it. "You have to skip school today Haruhi!"

"Why would I do that…?" She wondered rolling her eyes.

"Because you have to come with your daddy to see Ageha's orphanage!"

"We went there yesterday senpai…" Haruhi moaned.

"I know but the twins want to go see inside and ask about her!"

"And…" Haruhi asked so Tamaki would get to the point of his early morning call.

"And I think they are starting to care more about having a little sister. That would be good for them… to accept someone else inside their world."

"Aw… you care…" Haruhi joked. "I can't go… what about school!"

"Skip it."

"I can't skip school or I'll be kicked out of Ouran. Don't tell me you just thought about that senpai…" Haruhi face-palmed. Her father entered the room she was in.

"Who are you talking to sweetie?" he asked searching for his eye shadow for work. He tried to listen into the conversation. "Is that Suoh?" he grabbed the phone from Haruhi's hand. "Don't talk to my daughter! She doesn't like you!" He yelled at Tamaki through the phone. Haruhi struggled to get the phone back but then gave up. She didn't really want to talk to Tamaki on the phone anyway.

* * *

Tamaki gave up on trying to get anyone else to come evem though Honey and Mori would probably go along with it. After about 20 minutes pasted the Hitachiin twins showed up at Tamaki's house. They got out of their limo and rang Tamaki's mansion's doorbell. "Milord!" They yelled at the door.

"Hello!" Tamaki said opening the door sparkling and holding a rose out.

"What…"

"…the heck is this?" Kaoru asked then Hikaru finished. Kaoru grabbed the rose but Tamaki snatched it back.

"It's not for you shady twins!" He yelled at them. "It is for Ageha, because she loves flowers so much." The twins rolled their eyes and walked back towards their limo.

"Whatever…" they moaned. Tamaki ran after them. The twins ordered their driver to drive ahead, so Tamaki would have to chase the limo. Eventually they stopped the limo to let Tamaki get it.

When they arrived at the orphanage inside the kids who didn't go to school looked out the window in awe.

"They must be rich!" One girl would shout. When the twins and Tamaki stepped out an older girl pushed her way to the window.

"Hey they're hot!" she would say. The three boys walked across the dead grass lawn and into the building. The kids ran from the windows to see the boys walk in. The twins got a feeling of nostalgia and tried to lay low.

Tamaki on the other hand started to say hello to the kids watching from behind a wall. The kids looked at Tamaki as if he was a real king.

"Hello…" Hikaru said to the lady in an office to the side of the entrance. He felt as if he had been inside this building before. The memory just made him angry.

"...are you the owner?" asked Kaoru. He remembered the orphanage too, but not in the same way Hikaru was. He tried not to think about it at all. He tried to force the thought out of his head.

"Is this where Ageha Hitachiin lives?" they asked together shocking the lady at the desk.

* * *

Author's note: OMG you guys chapter 10! That's so far. I'm so happy that I wrote this much and I am getting a positive feedback. Please don't be afraid to give me so constructive critism (Not that you have to…) I should have the next chapter up in about a week or less.

Ps: I also started roleplaying Ageha on istagram so I am getting better at Ageha's personality and her background.

PLEASE REVIEW and thank you for reading.


	11. Chapter 11- Let the rain fall down

**Chapter 11**

Ageha's POV

I walked the rainy streets on that day. I had forgotten an umbrella and used my green backpack as one, so in conclusion I was soaking wet. As I walked I made sure to step in the puddles. It was mine own little way of warning the world not to rain too much, because that can kill flowers. When I walked back into the Orphanage a bunch of kids were staring at me. I threw my bag on the ground and tried to ignore it.

When that did not work and the kids were still looking at me I sighed, "What?" I asked them a little pissed off.

"Three older boys came in today..." said one girl, who was about 10 years old, so she was older than me.

"…They asked about you." Another girl told me. She laughed a little, "Well the twins did… the blonde guy kept talking to all of us. He was pretty funny." I laughed for a second, and then I realized who they were talking about. I grunted.

"Did the twins have my color hair?" I asked the group around me which happened to be mostly girls. When they told me they had Auburn hair I rolled my eyes and took a seat. "Great, my brothers," I tried mumbling to myself but I said it louder than I thought. Everyone in this little group stared at me with their eyes popping out of their heads.

"BROTHERS?!" They all said in perfect unison. I nodded not really wanting to explain any farther. I sat there in silence and they stood looking at me. Eventually one girl decided to risk saying, "Well… explain…" She said giving me hand motions to keep going.

"Ugh… Yeah, so it turns out I have older twin brothers. The blonde guy was their friend Tamaki Suoh," I explained. I was not in a very happy mood so I was sighing while I talked. My sadness was probably due to the crappy weather. As i walked to my room the kids may have yelled something, but i ignored ithem.

When I look in the small bedroom I saw something terrifying. One of the twins was sleeping in my bed and the other looked as if he was kicked out and was now sleeping on the floor. Meanwhile Tamaki was rummaging through drawers. He was apparently busy, because he didn't realize I was standing in the doorway. Instead of saying anything, I crawled under the drawer Tamaki was looking through. He must be really stupid to still not notice me. I used this to my advantage, and decided to play a prank.

Slowly he closed the drawer. I placed my hands around my eyes and stuck my tongue. When the drawer was closed I yelled in his face. Of course he screamed like a girl I might add. Instead of mildly screaming he fell back on the bed, the bed that held one of my brothers sleeping. Tamaki fell on top of him. When the auburn boy screamed, "Man, you are so fat!" at Tamaki and pushed him off, I could tell it was Hikaru.

So now Tamaki was pushed off of the bed and guess who he landed on. He flew off the bed and crushed Kaoru, who was still asleep. "What the…"

"…heck Boss?!" they yelled.

"Th…there….was a…a…a… monster!" Tamaki exclaimed. My brothers started laughing and I was next to the drawer laughing like crazy.

"You mean the 7 year old girl, boss?" Kaoru pushed Tamaki off of him and Tamaki folded his legs and sat in sadness. I started laughing harder. Then I crawled over to the depressed blonde.

"Hehehehe, You are so silly boss!" I placed my hand on his back and his eyes popped open. He laughed slightly.

"Did you just call me boss?" he asked and I smiled. I was out of my bad mood. It is really strange how the right people can change you from being depressed to cheerful in a matter of minutes.

"Yup just like my brothers do!" I watched the twins faces light up. Both were now sitting on the ground of my small room. They looked at each other and tapped on Tamaki's back.

"Well Age…"

"…ha, we have to get going."

"But we will be back…"

"…so don't worry," Kaoru finished the sentence. I looked at them blankly.

"Oh, I'm very worried," Tamaki laughed and high fived me. They got up off the floor and gave me a triple hug, which by the way was pretty terrifying. At the same time I loved seeing them again. I think them coming to this horrid place means they care about me, which feels pretty great. I have never really felt that before. "Bye bye!" I yelled as they exited my room.

I climbed up onto my bed and looked up at the ceiling. I sighed, rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

I am terribly sorry this took sooooo long. I procrastinated like crazy and that was really bad. I hope you all still can enjoy the story. I will try to write faster but I have a feeling this could happen again. I'll try though. So I hoped you liked it and thank for reading and reviewing and stuff!


End file.
